


Somewhere Safer Where The Feeling Stays

by Severina



Category: Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: Community: sexy_right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'll never tell Matt how much he loves to watch his fingers slice through the air when he talks, or dance over the keyboard when he works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Safer Where The Feeling Stays

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's sexy_right community for the Fic Tac Toe challenge.  
> Prompt: Carpal Tunnel

The way Matt plays the keyboard like a virtuoso, John expects him to have long elegant fingers, the graceful hands of a pianist. But Matt's hands are large and square, his fingers blunt, nails trimmed raggedly short. He hasn't used his brace in days, so he winces when John first tugs him onto his lap, but John knows just where to press to ease the pain, how to make it better. In a minute the furrows on Matt's brow will smooth out; in another his eyelids will flutter closed; another and he'll sigh and go boneless, weightless.

He'll never tell Matt how much he loves to watch his fingers slice through the air when he talks, or dance over the keyboard when he works. He'll never tell Matt how much he loves the feel of those blunt fingers clutching at his skin, digging deep into his hip when Matt writhes between him, panting, breathless. Matt will never know how much it kills him he can't punch or kick or shoot this thing that causes Matt so much pain.

"The doc gave you that brace for a reason," he murmurs instead.

"This is better," Matt says.

He's pretty sure Matt knows.


End file.
